


feathers and night skies

by Xytiiko



Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Tags have been fixed, attley is just watching the ship sail, im addin it anyways, its platonic bc my asexual butt cannot write anything beyond wattpad-level fluff, me hiding out in the tags, tw nightmares, uhh does the tag hurt/comfort apply here?, wooooo second time writing a nightmare LETS GOOOOOOOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko
Summary: if no one will give me more interaction between fletch n nimbus then i'll make it myselftags are a mess but  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯i wrote this at the dead of night (like 3:30AM) so its either gonna be very cringe or nearly unreadable.
Relationships: platonic nimbus/fletch
Kudos: 3





	feathers and night skies

**Author's Note:**

> quick summary - 
> 
> fletch has a nightmare n nimbus is there to comfort him. 

_Running._

_That felt like the only thing that he had been doing for his entire life._

_Just. Running._

_Away._

_He thinks. Fletch thinks he’s running away. From what? He doesn’t know, and if you somehow do please for the love of Windy share it with him._

_He just knows that if he stops running his past will catch up with him._

_Like how he almost broke Attley’s nose._

_….. she probably still hates him for that._

_Or how he was going to turn Nimbus in._

_He didn’t realize that he had slowed to a stop._

_That was a mistake._

_Eyes. Eyes all around him. He was stuck and surrounded by eyes. Peering into his soul, staring directly at him._

_He was choking on nothing, nothing but eyes._

And then he wasn’t. And he was in Nimbus’ arms.

Clutching the hem of their shirt, he all but buried himself into Nimbus’ sweater.

“Hey, hey now. Look, I don’t know what happened but you’re okay. You’re alright. I’m here.”

But he _wasn’t_ ‘okay’ and he wasn’t ‘alright’. And now he had gotten Nimbus’ sweater wet.

“Fletch, stop that. You’re _fine_.”

Why wouldn’t Nimbus just _let him sit in his puddle of self-depreciation?_

And then he had something warm pressed against his back. _Oh god no not the eyes again-_

…it wasn’t a nightmare anymore.

Well, Nimbus’s puns are a nightmare, but….

When Attley came in later that morning she turned straight around and left shouting “POSEY THERES A SHIP GETTING’ READY TO SAILLLLLLLLLL”

She didn’t make it very far.

**Author's Note:**

> me in the notes of another fic: chapters will come out slower because i have other projects atm!
> 
> the project:


End file.
